Voiceroid
by Angelette
Summary: Miki spots some new people moving in! Who are they? What are they like? Watch as Miki goes through all she can to confront these new people on the block!


SF codenamed Miki stared into the street wondering who would give her the light of day.

The Crypton's were off singing a song involving all them while the Engloids were having some sort of party for Tonio. It was one for fellow English Vocaloids and not any Japanese ones.

Miki guessed it was revenge for not inviting the Vocaloid1's to the Christmas party held by Miku.

The alien desperately wanted to play with Gumi or Lily but both were stuck at their house forced to clean it by Gakupo. Chuckling, Miki thought Lily would probably give Gakupo a hard time with her fiery attitude.

Getting deeper in thought she saw a small truck pass by with the words 'Voiceroid' written on it sort of like the Vocaloid writing, but slightly different. It seemed to stop at a house on the next street over from the alien.

Walking to the house she gazed at how small and playful the house looked-who could possibly live there?

She watched as the men hauled furniture that were for little kids into the house and stood there as the hours slowly passed by.

Finally, the sounds of metallic kicked up deep in the moving van. Small voices were heard before a little girl stumbled out of the van; having trouble obviously.

Miki rushed over to her and helped her down, hearing the girl utter a soft 'Thank You' and seemed to wait on something.

Miki's starry eyes inspected the female; she was a little bit shorter than Yuki, and had a yellow hardhat on. She wore a pink dress a little too big for her with brown, very long hair. It was almost Miki's length!

Grabbing her red hair Miki's eyes went back and forth between her strand of hair in her hand and the little girls.

Wondering what the small female was doing as she clutched a small teddy bear and repeatedly said, "B-brother…"

Another voice was heard, this time deeper but still as playful. Finally a boy with the same brown hair stumbled out of the van with a blue sailor outfit.

Miki again tried to help him but he waved frantically at her to stop. When he got down finally he was hugged from the back by what it seemed to be his sister.

"I-I thought you would never start up…" the soft voice of the girl said.

Miki decided to interrupt and introduce herself. "My name's Miki! I live on the next street in the house that says AH! I'm a Vocaloid, what are you?" Her up-beat voice could be heard ringing in the air.

"…" The little kids stared at her with a blank face, not sure to trust this new face or not. So, the redhead decided they should meet Yuki before things got weird.

"Come with me, I have a little sister who you guys should play with. Her name's Yuki." Grasping the hand of the small girl she pulled her forward a bit to get her to start walking.

The tiny girl looked at her brother before he shrugged and helped his little sister by grabbing her other hand and taking the small bear away from the girl.

They all walked in silence until the alien went through an awkward process of trying to find Yuki (one of which Hiyama kept looking at the pair and seemed to whisper things to himself as he jotted down notes) Yuki was in her room practicing a song before her eyes settled on them.

"Mi-chan, who are they?" Her voice was soft like the other small female's but had a little more force.

"I-I'm Tsukuyomi Ai…this is my brother Tsukuyomi Shouta…we-we're new here." The older boy named Shouta blushed before looking in another direction. Yuki smiled and greeted them with a happy wave.

"What are you? Are you a Vocaloid? Can you sing? Will you live with us? Oh that would be so co-"Miki coughed to get the black haired school girl to calm down.

Shouta calmly replied still refusing to look anyone in the eye, "I'm a Voiceroid…we don't sing. We're made to…talk."

Yuki's smile vanished as she said 'oh.' before finding the carpet very interesting. Miki thought of an idea, staring at her little sister's face not liking the vibe she gave off.

"Would you like to stay here? We could introduce you to the rest of the Vocaloids, you'll fit in fine! Besides, I think you two by yourself would be pretty scary, no?"

Yuki smiled and nodded agreeing with her sister obviously. The Ai looked at her brother with skeptical eyes before slowly nodding. Her brother sighed and stated, "Fine." Before Yuki threw her hands in the air screeching happy she had new friends to play with.

"Let's play games!" Yuki went into her closet and disappeared before reappearing with several board games given via her release day. The three began to play the game with many questions coming from Ai as she couldn't grasp the rules.

Miki smiled before walking out of the room to find Hiyama and ask him to make a special dinner. Hearing several grunts coming from his room as he stared down at his blankets Miki's eyes widened before slowly backing up from the door and heading for the kitchen. Taking out several snacks she decided to ask him later when he was don with…that.

Putting several snacks with drinks on a tray she walked back to Yuki's room to find the three on the floor sleeping. Ai was hugging her teddy bear sleeping soundly while Shouta grasped Yuki's hand them sleeping right next to each other.

A smile appeared on her face as she pulled a blanket from Yuki's bed and placed it over all of them. Setting the tray down she exited the room before seeing a very happy Hiyama.

Asking him a few things he happily walked into the kitchen getting the ingredients to make the special dinner. Miki beamed with pride as she made a new friend, but also got a special one for Yuki.


End file.
